Dork Ninja
by Potato - Main
Summary: The Arc family line, generation to generation have many great warriors. Through there history, they are described as a knight on the battlefield. They can be batted around but still, stand up to face the incoming horde of Grimm or people. But Jaune didn't want to take hits and get smacked around like a toy, he really did like surprising people. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup readers, Author dude here or well...you don't know me cause this is my first story on this website. I am not the best writer but I intend to not have crap writing so Positive criticism, No flames, please.**

**As for Jaune being a Ninja since ya know, the title alone explains it, He's not going to be running up walls and summoning Meteors from the sky, Basically he is not going to pull some OP ass power out of nowhere. Or I intend for him to not do that. I want to try and make this story serious at times but funny and action-packed because I'm writing this just for fun.**

**As for shipping, I'm not the best when it comes to Romance, actually, I suck at writing Romance because I don't even know how to start a relationship good. But ya know some good old fluff ain't so bad. The pairing will be a secret I guess is all I can tell you.**

**Expect some OOC character moments because you know it's fanfiction, Expect a dense but awesome protag, Expect awkwardness, Expect things teenagers do, and etc.**

Chapter 1 - The Beacon Initiation

_Most women want someone who makes them laugh and feel safe, so basically a dork ninja...or so my sister says._

_Jaune Arc_

A battle was raging, it was the worst pain anyone can feel.

***RATTLE***

He didn't know if he could take much more of this suffering.

***SHAKE***

He felt dizzy, and he just wanted to get up and leave, the loss of something so precious

***SHAKE***

He was going to die, the thoughts that were racing through his mind

***RATTLE***

_Oh crap, I don't think I can hold it much longer!._

In the sky on a dust plane to the prestigious Beacon academy was a shaking body of a young man named Jaune Arc. Motion sickness was a common thing they said, Dust planes aren't death traps they said. Oh, how he was gonna give his sisters HELL when he went back to Ansel.

He wasn't gonna embarrass himself like this. First impressions are everything. If everyone sees me puke. That vile nickname might come back to haunt him. It was none other than...Vomit boy.

Shooting the floor a concentrated gaze his mind was running wild. He was thinking about a lot of things actually. But at the forefront his mind was thinking about bravery and heroics, actually, he was just thinking about why there aren't Trash bins in the plane.

Seriously they didn't even put a trash bin here, not a single one to be seen.

"Attention we are now arriving at Beacon Academy please stay seated until the plane is docked."

When the plane landed, many students started pouring out, running to the back of the ship Jaune was on a mission for a trash bin or bathroom. Spotting one and waiting for everyone to clear out Jaune barfed his breakfast out of his stomach.

Maybe I should have skipped eating cereal this morning

As he wiped his mouth, he looked up and saw the academy he found himself entering. The place was surprisingly very clean, ain't no regular school is this clean. Ruffling his hair and preparing himself to be ready he took his first step into Beacon.

*BOOM*

And in an instant, he felt a wave of wind blowing his hair everywhere and making him squint his eyes. Blinking and looking around he saw two girls arguing with each other. One in black and red on the floor and the other in White yelling at the girl on the floor. Eventually, someone broke it up with a bow on her head.

Did I forget to mention that these girls look like supermodels...Am I at a modeling school…

Considering that someone just blew up he pushed those thoughts aside, Girl in white walked off and the girl in black and white disappeared while I was thinking. The girl on the floor just laid there saying something to herself. She looked like a kicked puppy. And then suddenly brother instincts flared.

What did dad say again...Right confidence...don't screw this up Jaune

"Welcome to Beacon," Ruby said to herself, soon after a shadow loomed over her, she looked up seeing a boy with an outstretched hand.

"Hey...I'm Jaune, need help," the voice said, she grabbed the outstretched hand and was pulled up. Now getting a clearer look at the blond boy, he appeared to be wearing a pumpkin Pete short sleeve hoodie (The bunny shamelessly out) and a black backpack with a Kitsune mask strapped to the side of it, A katana that was in a sheath on his left side and what appeared to be a dagger holstered on his backpack. He had blue jeans which had a vertical black pouch that was strapped around a bandaged part of the pants on the right thigh. A pouch on the backside of his hip and fingerless black gloves. Did I forget to mention he towers over me, the milk is FAILING ME!

"Ruby." she said standing up before she giggled a little "Hey aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

The boy now known as Jaune paled at this comment.

Walking through the courtyard with the girl now known as Ruby, Jaune was having to explain why he threw up or what he was really aiming for was...

_Quickly I must defuse the BOMB!_

"Hey all I'm saying is that motion sickness is common, I swear my sisters even told me, It's much more common than people let on!" _Please just buy it_

Ruby was laughing at him, his first friend..._AHHHHH ITS ANSEL ELEMENTARY ALL OVER AGAIN_. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind...hehe."

And then a big light bulb formed over Jaune's head "Oh yeah well what if I called you crater face?" At this Ruby visibly paled, paler than she now was.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident! I swear the girl was being a Jerk!" she was stammering this out. Jaune laughed a little

"Well, then the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the women love it!" _Yes, that was so suave, smooth Arc, Real smooth._

It would have been smooth until she was looking at me with a questioning face asking me '_Do they?' _

_The bomb has been Defused!_

An awkward silence falls after, it was really awkward cause we were walking in a random direction. _Oh yeah, where were we supposed to go again?_

"So uh, I got this thing!" Not even a second after she said that a scythe appeared out of nowhere, _I'm serious I didn't even see her deploy it. Does this girl have Magic powers? _

"Um, uhhh...that's awesome" I stammered out, in complete shock, _not gonna lie the weapon did look badass._

"It's also a customizable high - impact sniper rifle!" she said adding more to the scythe's gloriousness.

"That's even more badass, kinda puts me to shame."

"So what've you got?"

At this I looked at my katana and unsheathed the blade, It was sharpened and its craftsmanship was nothing to laugh at, the local blacksmith in Ansel is God tier at smithing durable weapons. "I got this sword. I also have several kunai and shuriken, they can explode with powdered fire dust in them." I sheathed my katana and pulled out my dagger. "And then this dagger."

"OOOH, what does it do!" Ruby exclaimed intrigued by the instruments of violence being shown off.

"Well the dagger kills monsters and it swings around." Jaune deadpanned, what was she about to expect, The dagger somehow turning into a really big battle-ax. That kinda would have been badass but it's a classic.

"Wait but doesn't it turn into like a flaming dagger or spark electricity?"

"No, it doesn't..."

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to designing weapons, I guess I went overboard in designing Crescent rose," she said giggling

_What she designed THAT! Holy crap, Mistral is all classic but VALE!_

"Hold on you made that?!"

"Yeah of course!" she said with pride but also confused "All students in signal were supposed to forge their weapons didn't you make yours."

"Well the dagger was a hand - me - down from my mom, apparently it's as old as the great war many years ago, and my katana was an idea from my sister but I made it." _Must not tell her I didn't make this._

"Well the classics are always ok to me and the Katana, exploding kunai and shuriken are really awesome." She said smiling

"Yeah the classics…"

"So uh um...Why did you help me out?... in the courtyard back there?" she said curiously to know why a guy like him would help her.

"Well uh why not? My mom always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." _Actually_, _my sister revised it to 'Strangers are just people who haven't stabbed you in the throat' but she doesn't need to know that._

"Your mom sounds like a nice person," she said

Jaune meanwhile was having flashbacks

"_Nicholas ARC! WHAT TYPE OF HORRID ADVICE YOU GAVE MY SON!"_

"_THE BEST ADVICE, REMEMBER ME BOY CONFIDENCE," My father said before he was hurled out a window_

"Yeah, she is," Jaune said grinning a bit also having a cold sweat in the back of his head_. The girl I asked out that day threw me out a window by the way, yeah it was that bad._

After sharing information about each other the Duo walked aimlessly around or actually running trying to find the auditorium for the speech. Eventually, they found it and then Ruby abandoned me to go with her sister. _Well, now where am I going to find a nice, cute but quirky girl like her. _I thought before walking into the crowd of students. Preferably at the outer edges of the crowd.

After everything quite downed, the Headmaster of Beacon gave us a speech about wasted potential and how we need to take the first step. It was very cryptic and honestly not at all motivational. If anything it was probably to decrease Morale in the non - confident students. Dad taught me better though, to be confident even if the odds are low. Which was honestly making me feel even more nervous, _What if I didn't pass initiation, What if I didn't do good enough?_

The negative thoughts were cast adrift when we were told to report to the ballroom for the day, it wasn't even night yet.._.maybe I can explore a bit._ Who knows I can even meet another friend.

After aimlessly walking around I stumbled upon the cafeteria. It was huge, like very big and it was not too full. There were some students in a school uniform which were most likely the upperclassmen, and maybe soon to be students that were not in uniform socializing. I ended up joining the line and grabbed some cereal, now with breakfast…(_again_) in hand I analyzed who I could sit with and maybe make some small talk.

Let's see...There was a table with four people sitting in, a Faunus with bunny ears, Big tall guy, Girl with shades and a Beret, and a guy with Red hair and white eyes. If I sit there I would most likely get flamed by them, they are upperclassmen. On another table sat another 4 students that were initiates like me. There was a tall chestnut haired brute in armor, a rather odd mohawk green haired guy. A guy with dirty blonde hair and another guy with navy blue hair. These guys look more like jocks and I'm getting a bad vibe off of them so cross them out of the list.

And then there were two people sitting on a table by themselves, It was what appeared to be a man with black hair but an odd pink streak was randomly there, then there was a girl with ginger hair which seems to be the one out of the two talking more. _They look friendly enough_, and they are initiates like me. With that in thought, Jaune walked over to the table.

"Hey, is it okay if I can sit here"

At this, the guy looked up with a stoic face and the girl who was chatting in the guy's ear stopped and went wide-eyed. "Is...Is that the limited edition Pumpkin Pete hoodie!" the girl shouted gaining some attention.

"Why yes it is, it's rather stylish and good-looking don't ya say?" Jaune said with pride, _No one disses this bunny._

The boy with the stoic face made himself known "Nora don't shout at people!" the boy scolded before turning to me "Sorry about that she usually doesn't do that, I'm Lie Ren but you can just call me Ren." the boy said with the same poker face.

"And I am Nora Valkyrie, Queen of all sloths!" the girl saluted

"Well, my name is Jaune Arc and its nice to meet you two." Jaune threw a thumbs up

With that Jaune sat down and the trio began talking to one another about random stuff, like arcades and then animals. Nora can really tell good stories too like about her and Ren traveling Mistral and battling giant hordes of Grimm, Ren was meanwhile correcting the story while Jaune was laughing a bit. Seriously these two are polar opposites, _I wonder why they hang out with each other._ But before Jaune could ask an announcement about initiates must report to the ballroom for the day.

It was getting late and Jaune was feeling tired, Jaune said his goodbyes and threw his tray away. Getting his luggage and changing into black shorts and a white T-shirt with his sleeping bag in hand Jaune made way for the ballroom. Finding a decent spot and hitting the pillow He was going to be out like a light.

The sun rose and everyone was up preparing for initiation, It was said that all initiates must be ready by _**10:00 am**_ so with that the locker rooms soon became crowded. And a bumbling fool was trying to find his locker.

_Seriously who designed this place, I swear my locker was at the third row._

After a couple of minutes, he finally found it, entering the code and taking out his Equipment and backpack he was ready and closed the door. _Teams were apparently to be formed today and that was good. Me, Ren, Nora, and Ruby could make an awesome team since the teams consisted of four people._ They are the first people I have met and talked to in this place and they are funny and nice.

Looking at the floor and thinking, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone making them fall. Looking down he saw..._uh - oh._

Anger was slowly building upon the face of the white-haired girl from yesterday, and in all honesty, she looked really scary and beautiful. She also looked like she was going to kill me, better apologize quick.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I quickly stammered out

"You blind fool do you know who you're talking to!" The girl spat, quickly getting up and dusting herself off she sent an Icy glare at me. Before I could even reply she answered her question for me "You're talking to the heiress to the Schnee dust company!"

"Um…..Okayyy?" _What was she expecting me to do? put a medallion of honor on her?_

"Weiss I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you, he did apologize." A girl with Crimson red hair said strolling onto the scene.

Although the white-haired girl now known as Weiss probably wanted to put my head on a pike and burn the rest of my body to dust, she seemed to restrain herself from doing so "Well make sure it doesn't happen again" she said sending me a glare which pretty much explained what I thought earlier.

"Well now that emotions are out-of-the-way, I'll properly introduce myself." I outstretched my hand to the crimson girl "I'm Jaune Arc what's your name."

The crimson girl looked a little confused but with a mix of shock? _Jeez is she gonna blow up like Weiss because I didn't know her?_ The girl ended up smiling and introduced herself to me. "Well, it's nice to meet you to Jaune I am Pyrrha Nikos."

Weiss stretched her hands and pushed Me and Pyrrha away from each other. "Wait, do you even know who you're talking to?"

_No_

"No not in the slightest."

"She is Pyrrha Nikos," she said pointing at her as She waved at me again "The four-time Mistral tournament Champion!" She pretty much exclaimed

"She is the what now?"

"Has graduated top of the class at Sanctum Academy!"

"Well, congratulations to you."

Weiss started flailing her arms around "Oh for crying out loud...She's in front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow and flakes BOX!"

_Wait are you SERIOUS!_

"...THAT'S YOU! Ah, now I know" The crimson girl's eyes dimmed a little "Your the cereal girl, the cereal I ate fifty box tops for my hoodie." The crimson girl's eyes lightened up a little.

"Yeah, but sadly the cereal isn't very good for you…"

"Of all things you recognize her for!" She facepalmed again "I'm in a school full of morons."

"Well, I heard teams are forming up maybe the three of us can be on a team together?" Jaune said

"No thanks, I'm fine the way I am," Weiss said while looking at Pyrrha

Pyrrha seemed like she was on board for Team Jaune "Well it would be wonderful if we can a team together."

"Well Weiss, the spots are filling up on the winning team quickly you sure you're fine the way you are?" Jaune said getting close to Weiss while he had a smug look on his face.

"W - what I - Pyrrha do something!" And not even two seconds later Jaune was nailed to a locker.

_What did I do!_

Weiss walked passed me while Pyrrha grabbed her spear from my hoodie saying a quick apology. _Oh man, I could have died, She better watch where she throws that spear! I'm lucky I have an aura._

"Having trouble there Lady killer?" a voice said above me looking up I saw a girl, she had Long blonde hair and really big...figures, Lilac eyes and a very bold choice of apparel.

"Hey Jaune" A young voice I recognized as Ruby came strolling behind the blonde haired girl

"Hi, Ruby and um who is this?" He asked looking between the two, _are they cousins, friends?_

"Well this is my loving Half - Sister Yang," she said introducing Yang

"Sup Vomit Boy the names Yang Xiao - Long," she said in a teasing voice

Jaune paled and at some point, his hair was covering his eyes and a rain cloud formed above him. _Why me_ "Not you too, it's back to being Vomit Boy again."

"Yangggg don't make fun of Jaune," She said but was giggling a bit, _Liar she wants it to happen!_

"Would all first-year students please report to the Beacon Cliff for initiation!" A voice came out on the speakers

"Well looks like we should get moving before we get kicked out of Beacon for lollygagging," Jaune said leading the two girls to the Cliff, _Actually I was just following the crowd._

Putting on the Kitsune mask on his backpack he settled himself for the upcoming initiation.

To say Jaune was nervous was an understatement, He had many questions and one of them was now about the fact that they are standing on a cliff looking out at a forest that was very dense. _Do they want us to climb down there or something?_

"For years you have all trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." _Blah, Blah...come on when are we gonna start_ Jaune thought as the rather boring speech continued.

"...Each of you will be given teammates...today." _Nice finally we get to pick our Teammates, I hope Ruby, Ren, Nora, maybe even Pyrrha would agree to be on a team with me_. Jaune caught the snip bits of the team assignments

"...That being said, the person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." _Wait….WHAT!_

"Whaaaat?" Ruby screamed next to me, honestly, it sounded like her world just shattered, I was kind of shocked too.

"After you've been partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." With the tone the Headmaster put, in the end, Jaune's eyes narrowed at the forest.

"You will be monitored and graded throughout your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." he continued "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Now then are there any questions?" _Several questions actually._

"Yeah, I have a few actually?"

"Good now take your positions"

_Did the bastard just ignore me! Does he know what's about to happen!_

"So the whole part about getting down from the cliff?"

"You will be falling and using your own landing strategy"

_I KNOW THAT YOU DUMB -_ "Wait so your just gonna make us go off into a forest filled with dangerous GRI**MMMMMMMMM**!" Jaune was cut off by being propelled in the air.

Now to say Jaune was unprepared was an understatement. He apparently didn't catch the part about being springboarded off a cliff and into a forest. _This is why you pay attention kids_. Jaune was screaming, _manly screams!_ Spinning in the air he tried to steady himself which was not going well for him considering how he isn't positioned right for.._.you know being launched off a cliff. _

Jaune didn't hear the incoming spear hurled at him and just for that it nailed him right in the hoodie. After the spear caught him and his body hitting the tree that was not soft at all, he looked at what nailed him. And saw that it was Pyrrha's spear. _Is this girl CRAZY! She could have killed me_. A cold sweat appeared through Jaune's mask, He heard a distant '_Sorry' _ but he was not gonna waste any time for her to reclaim her weapon. _Yeah, imma just go and skedaddle. _

After pulling the spear off with his own strength, he laid the weapon near the tree and ran through the bushes. With his left hand on the katana, Jaune ran a considerable distance from the almost crime scene.

"Damnit where was North again?" Great, he was talking to himself. Swatting many branches aside and walking into bushes with a lot of thorns. Hiking has never been so annoying and boring. Walking around for a little Jaune was becoming very familiar with a certain clearing he keeps on passing by.

Jaune sighed to himself, initiation wasn't going well. He might be lost and admittedly a little nervous. Why was he nervous...well when you are in a forest filled with monsters who seek nothing but the destruction of humanity it kind of tends to make you nervous. Also, he was getting graded on performance which was kind of scaring him the most but what he needed to worry about was finding a partner.

A bush nearby rustled but a sixth sense was telling him that it wasn't friendly. Not even a second after he thought that a clawed hand lunged out at his face. Dodging with a panicked step he somersaulted back and drew his katana. With the right hand on top of the hilt and left hand on the bottom. Jaune got into his stance and locked on the creature in front of him. He knew from basic Grimm studies that Beowolves tend to hunt in packs. He would need to keep a careful eye out while he was fighting.

And also because of his negative thoughts, the Grimm were attracted to him, _dammit just my luck._ What most people tend to believe is that Grimm would charge mindlessly into its opponent but that's not the case, at least for Grimm that has been born not even a day or two from now. The Beowulf was sizing him up and crawling around him. Jaune stayed silent listening for extra paws hitting the ground, _this could either be a stray or just a very intelligent pack I'm up against. _

The Beowulf ended up howling and with that, the rest of the pack came out, luckily it wasn't a big one. With all the other students roaming around he doubted they would stay in one big pack. Jaune counted at least eight Beowolves, that would be enough he didn't want to spend most of his time-fighting Grimm. He _did_ have an initiation to pass.

A Beowulf lunged at him, Jaune ended up leaping back but in a stance to bounce back. The Beowulf overextended, _too bad_. Leaping forward Jaune swung his sword down on the arm chopping it off, the Beowulf stood on its legs exposing its neck. With that opening, Jaune plunged the katana deep and quickly pulled it out. He spun around and slashed at the incoming Beowulf's jaw. The sword struck true slicing the young Beowulf's lower jaw clean off. Sensing danger coming from behind, Jaune side-stepped spinning already winding up a slash striking the stomach of another Grimm exposing its insides.

With two Grimm slowly bleeding out and moving a tad bit slower Jaune focused on the 5 remaining Grimm. Reaching into his pouch with his left hand and sliding two shurikens into his index and ring finger. He threw the shuriken making them curve hitting two Beowolves. With the heavy impact on the Grimm and the volatile powdered fire dust in the air, it exploded the heads of the two Grimm. Jaune jumped behind a tree to avoid the shards of the shuriken. A light smoke surrounded the area and Jaune saw he injured an extra Beowulf with the shards. Jaune focused aura to his feet and jumped high on a thick tree branch. With the remaining two Beowolves Jaune stealthy jumped from tree to tree using the environment to his advantage.

He'd rather see than charge through the smoke, the Beowolves were slowly separating from each other.

Once the Beowolves got a reasonable distance from each other Jaune jumped down from the tree thrusting his katana into the Beowulf's head. The force from which he fell and the force he was applying on the sword. It easily pierced the skull essentially killing it, the smoke cleared and not wasting a beat Jaune charged at the remaining Beowulf. Sensing his approach it slashed at him only to find Jaune ducking and already thrusting his sword into the heart.

*THUD*

With the body of the last Grimm hitting the ground Jaune sighed in relief. It wasn't that bad but he'd rather get going on his way before anything else shows up. With that, he turned around only to hear more bushes rustling and tree's snapping. _Something big is coming. _

After that thought an Alpha Beowulf popped out of the dense foliage, Jaune still having his Katana out got into his stance. Only for the Alpha to fall...body already disappearing. Jaune stood there with the most confused face, not at the alpha dying but with the girl riding on the back of it. The ginger stood up dusting herself disappointment written on her face and she finally looked up.

To show the one and only Nora Valkyrie.

"Well your not Ren but I guess you're my partner now Jaune." blood still on my mask and my katana slowly sheathing to my side, Jaune stood there shell-shocked that his partner was a Grimm rider.

"I...uh...um well" Scratching the back of his head confused on what to say, Nora beat him to it.

"Well let's get going silly, the relics aren't going to wait for us! Onward to the north," she said walking to what Jaune assumed was north. With a shrug he followed, _I was lost anyway._

After a 5 minute walk, they stumbled across a sleeping Ursa, Nora was having ideas that Jaune wasn't sure he was going to like.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," she said in a quiet but in a tone that was excited.

"Um...sneak past the Ursa and continue north like we're supposed to?" Jaune questioned

She soon jumped out of the bushes making a full sprint to the Ursa. _Then she did the craziest thing._ She jumped onto its back and the Ursa fully awoke.

_You have to be kidding ME!_

"WOOOOO HOOOOO come on Jaune jump on hurry"

_Was she MAD!_ Jaune knew that doing so is a death wish. But this was his partner now so he had to follow her...he also just didn't want to lose his guide out of the forest so he jumped on anyways hanging on one of the spikes on its back. Nora with immense strength guided the enraged and slightly confused Ursa north.

Jeez, this girl has strength, also how is she guiding the Ursa..._WHY ARE WE EVEN DOING THIS!_

"Nora...why are we riding on top of a URSA!" Jaune yelled over the roars

"Because why waste our energy walking through a dense forest when we can get this big guy to do it for us." She said with a tone that was pretty much saying she was serious.

Jaune didn't even argue, first, he almost got nailed to a tree by a crazy girl who was on every front of his cereal box and now this! _Whatever god is up there...can I meet someone normal._

The Ursa eventually crashed through a rather thick bush and upon that a clearing, with that Jaune, pulled his dagger out and stuck the blade into its throat. Twisting it out with blood coming out he jumped off of the Ursa spinning his body around to see if it died. It fell with Nora still on it smiling like a maniac. _Man, I thought Nora was a normal girl but boy how wrong I was._

"Aw you broke it…" she said in a sad tone.

Jaune just sighed and shook his head "Nora jumping on the back of an Ursa is very dangerous let's not do that again." Turning around he noticed two girls and he only knew one of them.

Yang and the girl with the black bow on her head from yesterday were standing there looking at what just happened. They looked about as shocked as I did when I first saw Nora riding in on an alpha Beowulf, normal reactions for something abnormal.

Yang coming out of her shocked state stated the obvious "Did you guys just ride in on the back of an Ursa? Or am I seeing things."

"Oh Jaune-y those might be the relics" a gasp was heard before Nora became a blur and when she was spotted again she was dancing in the ruins with a rook piece on top of her head.

She was saying something about being queen on the castle which made Jaune laugh a little.

Until something rumbling on the ground took the 4 teens attention. Two figures running out of the tree line were making a mad dash for us, not even two seconds later did a very _very_ big Deathstalker emerged from the forest behind them.

"Um okay, first the Ursa now a Deathstalker...what is going on?" Yang stated even more shocked

"Well let's just hope nothing more happens to ruin our already horrible day," Jaune said looking at the two figures that were now recognized as Ren and Pyrrha. Did they just bring that Deathstalker here...I wouldn't be that stupid to get close to it. It wouldn't touch me because who would stumble across a deathstalker and get snatched by it?.

In a different universe a blond knight sneezed in the cafeteria of Beacon Academy, _Man someone must be talking about me hope it's about something good._

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

***CAW* *CAW***

"Heads _upppppp!_" a voice shouted from the sky. Looking up Jaune and the others saw Ruby falling from the sky at a very fast rate. Yang ended up shouting something out of annoyance.

Jaune getting out of his shocked state ran in position to catch the falling girl. Readying his aura on his arms and legs he waited for the girl to fall into his arms which she eventually did. "So wanna explain why you came falling from a nevermore?" he asked putting her down. Her silver eyes looked to his mask eyes which she couldn't really see cause they were slim like slits.

Before she could say a thank you, her sister crashed into her with a tight hug. Ruby was desperately trying to push her off. The young girl then realized something like she forgot something. "Oh crap, I forgot about Weiss!"

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME," Weiss yelled from the sky.

"I said jump"

Soon after a little white speck started coming down...rapidly growing in size. "Uh...is someone gonna do something about that?" Ren asked... Jaune sighed knowing what he had to do. That was until a pink blur flew into the sky and snatched Weiss from the sky.

Nora fell down and landed on the floor somehow cracking it. "Package acquired."

Weiss was then dropped and Nora was dusting her hands off. "I suppose I should say thank you for assisting me," Weiss said before sending a glare at Ruby. The girl in question was hiding behind her sister.

_Wait isn't there a Deathstalker?_

Jaune turned around to see that the Deathstalker was just standing out in the clearing, it was just watching them. _What the heck is it doing? _The oversized scorpion noticed that now everyone was finally done with there shenanigans it started charging to the group. _Uh - oh_

"Great the gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" Yang said shouted

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said rushing towards the giant scorpion with a burst of speed, _Is that her semblence? _Jaune observed. Although it was an incredible show of agility, she needed backup and quick.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted

Ruby kept charging forward with a battle cry she fired her gun - scythe at the Deathstalker which had no effect due to its frontal plate being thick. When she finally was upon the Deathstalker she was quickly swatted away. In slow motion, Jaune saw her red aura flare upon impact.

"Ruby I'm coming hold on!" Yang said running toward Ruby to assist her.

Ruby realized that the situation was bad and started running toward the group. But seemingly out of nowhere, a line of sharpened barbed feathers fell. Luckily she wasn't hit and instead got pinned by the cape. Unluckily the row of feathers prevented Yang from reaching her. _Also, the Deathstalker was fast approaching behind Ruby._

A line of white circles started appearing and started spinning with an ice symbol. Looking back Jaune saw Weiss concentrating until she eventually shot forward like a bullet. Looking back at the scene, the Deathstalkers stinger was rising to strike Ruby.

Until the stinger was encased in ice. The white spinning circle things disappeared, everyone sighed in relief and then they heard Weiss berating Ruby for her recklessness. Weiss eventually walked toward the group. Ruby and Yang came not too far behind. But Jaune noticed something was missing..._Where was that nevermore?_

And then Jaune saw it, the avian creature with its massive black wings broke through the clouds heading straight for all of us."Looks like birdie wants round two." Nora said she was paying attention to the enemy. _Well at least me and my partner never keep eyes off the enemy._

"There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." everyone stared at the relics.

"Weiss is right. Our mission was to secure an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs, we don't need to fight these Grimm." Jaune stated to everyone

The pairs who didn't grab a relic piece grabbed one, Ren picked up the remaining knight chess piece and Ruby grabbed the remaining rook piece.

"Time we left!" Ren said causing everyone to run towards the cliffs.

Jaune was at the front of the group leading them out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. The 8 teen group spread out when the avian Grimm passed above. Concealing themselves behind some stone blocks with their allies as the Nevermore perched onto the high column and cawed.

Soon after, the Deathstalker burst through the forest. "Well, that's great! We are sandwiched" The group soon ran out of there cover with no choice but towards the nevermore causing it to rise up into the air. The Deathstalker was fast approaching and it might hit us soon.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren shouted causing the girl in question to jump out of her cover through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped grenade shells from her grenade launcher. Once the shells hit the nevermore it backed off. Unaware of the incoming Deathstalker behind her Blake and Ren perform a cross - slash with there weapons against the hard plated shell.

Weiss landed next to Nora and created one of those spinning circles acting as a solid platform beneath them and leaped to safety. The Deathstalker is now aggroed to Blake and Ren. Pyrrha fired a few shots at the Deathstalker to at least slow it down a bit, it wasn't effective. The eight of us raced over the ancient stone bridge. Until suddenly a force so great knocked Jaune over.

Jaune looked back and noticed the bridge was now gone. The Nevermore obliterated it with one of its wings. It also ended up separating the group leaving me, Nora, Weiss, and Ruby on the one side while Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Yang on the other. The latter was battling the Deathstalker on the other side of the bridge while a now circling Nevermore was above us.

"Ren, hold on I'm coming," Nora shouted and was readying to launch to the other side. I grabbed her shoulder and fixed her with a stern glare through my mask.

"Nora they can deal with the Deathstalker, we can't leave Ruby and Weiss alone to deal with the Nevermore." Jaune said with a serious tone "Let's get up the central collum and see what we can do."

Nora was contemplating whether or not she should listen. She looked at The Deathstalker and back to the Nevermore, Jaune hand tightened. She relented eventually trusting Jaune and that her fellow comrades could deal with there own problem. Jumping up onto the center meeting up with Ruby and Weiss, the four focused the gazes onto the flying creature.

Ruby opened fired on the Grimm and Weiss was doing her thing. Nora was trying to get a clear shot of the Nevermore with her grenade launcher but it was moving to quick for her to hit it.

"Everyone we need to lure it towards us, Ruby focus your fire on the head of the nevermore and make it disoriented" Ruby nodded doing just that. "Weiss I need you to focus on creating one of those spinning circle things and launch Nora at the Nevermore when it gets close." Weiss sighed and did as she was told. "Nora I need you to launch your grenade shells inside its mouth and hopefully kill it when you mount the Nevermore, Think you can do it?" Nora smiled

"Got it!" Nora said with a deadly tone

"Heads up the nevermore is coming in," Ruby shouted causing Nora to get into position and Weiss to start aiming for the beak of the Nevermore.

Once it got close enough Weiss launched Nora toward the Nevermore. Nora reached it and grabbed on to its beak forcefully prying its mouth open, Nora then held her grenade launcher with one hand and fired some shells into it and leaped off of it. After she landed back onto the central collum the nevermore crashed right into the cliff shrieking in pain. It was still alive which was the problem. Jaune needed to end it now but what would kill it fast.

_That's right speed! _Jaune looked toward Ruby and her scythe and then looked at Weiss. _Ruby is fast which might be due to her semblence amplifying it and Weiss can summon those spinning circle things which can launch and make people go faster!_

"Weiss I need you to launch Ruby at the Nevermore's neck and make more of those circle thingys to the top of the cliff, Ruby I need you to hook your scythe around its neck and Run as fast as you can up the cliff!" Jaune shouted which Weiss did and Ruby getting into position on the spinning circle thing.

The nevermore was stunned but was slowly recovering from the massive damage it just took, but it looked like it wasn't getting up anytime soon. Ruby was then launched toward the Nevermore and latched her scythe around the neck. Ruby with her speed started running up the cliff with the assist of Weiss' spinning thingys making her go even faster. The Nevermore was being dragged up and slowly the scythe was cutting through the neck. As Ruby reached the top the Nevermore's head was cleanly lopped off and the rest of its body came falling down. Ruby then looked down at us popping a thumbs up and pretty much was having her moment.

A big sigh was heard which was Jaune falling onto his butt, Weiss then joined him to having a strain from all the fighting and summoning. "Ugh, I hope no other Gri -" Jaune was cut off by Weiss slamming her hand onto his mouth. _Well her hand hit his mask._ But it shut Jaune up.

"Don't say anything Arc you might summon a hoard of Grimm on us by jinxing it." She also looked at me with a glare "Also those circles are not called spinning thingys, it is my semblance and they are called Glyphs."

"Hehe well, they do look like spinning thingys to me" Lasers were piercing through his head "But I'll keep it noted that they are called Glyphs now!"

"Hate to break the moment but," Nora said jumping between them "We got a long climb back up"

Jaune and Weiss sighed

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." The pictures of the said four students appeared on the screen. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester."

The audience applauded as another pair of four students walked onto the stage and the former team leaving. "Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao - Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team LNBY (Lullaby)"

"Yeah we're gonna be the best team ever" Yang shouted, the rest of her Team smiled at the bombshell and walked off stage

Another pair walks onto the stage with the now named team walking off.

"And finally: Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee. The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JRVS. (Jarvis)"

Weiss smiled confidently getting ready to be positioned as a leader.

"Led by… Jaune Arc"

Weiss' world shattered into pieces

"Huh L - Led by…?" Jaune was confused about why he was appointed as a team leader

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said smiling at Jaune

"Oh yeah we're gonna be the best Team ever, were lead by a fearless leader no one can stop our crusade!" Nora shouted

"Nice going Jaune you got Team leader, I was kinda nervous on who was gonna be picked, I would have freaked out if it was me!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Y- yeah I guess but uh um why would he pick me," Jaune said as he and his now newly Formed team walked off stage.

Behind them, Ozpin was grinning like he hit the Jackpot. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an...rather interesting year."

**End Chapter**

**Author dude is back...now you may be confused or not and may be thinking**

**Why is Jaune a ninja**

**Why doesn't Jaune have crocea mors**

**Is Jaune Trained**

**Did he faked his way into Beacon **

**Etc.**

**Now I made him a ninja because why not, It's still Jaune. There's no tragic backstory or anything. Its just Jaune with no armor and different weapons. It is an AU.**

**Jaune doesn't have crocea mors because he is a **_**Ninja**_ **I feel as if crocea mors should be kept more if Jaune was gonna be a tanky fighter. Yes I know crocea mors is a better sword than Jaune's katana and Yes I know that the blade is undoubtedly Unbreakable. Well, so what? Jaune trained his own way and adding a sword and shield into the Katana, shuriken, and kunai mix up would throw off his fighting style. He is more of an observer and environment based fighter and stealthy by hitting sneak attacks when he can in a smoke screen or from leaping out a hiding spot.**

**Is Jaune trained, Yes he is as you saw him fighting...He was confident in fighting a pack of 8 Beowolves and stated it wasn't that bad. He knows the basics of the everyday Grimm and he knows how to use the instruments of violence he has on him. He is a fighter that observes and waits. Just like in canon he is more on the caution side of things than reckless but when push comes to shove and things need to get done he can become a bit reckless like in the Nevermore fight when he was ordering Nora, Ruby, and Weiss...I mean he did launch two of them at a Nevermore but they were willing to do it. This chapter was just him and the gang meeting up and getting each other acquainted and then fighting **_**Grimm**_**. More info will be placed on Jaune of his fighting style against **_**people**_ **in later chapters.**

**Did Jaune fake his way into Beacon? at least in this story no he did not. I assume Beacon would have a combat entrance exam and Jaune would take that to get his place into the school. His nervousness during the speech and the first quarter of initiation was perfectly normal. Because you know...being in a forest filled with monsters that seek the end of humanity tends to make you scared. **

_**This was a pretty long chapter to write and I'm getting pretty tired writing this author's note.**_ **Well, it was the Initiation Arc (pun not intended) and I just wanted to get that stuff out of the way before I move further into the story.**

**Well with that said ima go to bed, Postive criticism, Review if you want, No flames, please.**

_**Hope you enjoyed**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author dude is back again, with an author's note. Getting this chapter done because I have a PSAT coming up and also the NJLSA test coming soon...I'm sure you can hear me banging my head on my desk right now. I promised myself I would get at least two chapters published this week so with the hard work I put into all my classwork I will make sure I am just as dedicated to getting my story published for your enjoyment. **_**(I really hate high school)**_

**Now with my mental state addressed I did have an interesting review that I'd like to talk a bit about and the criticism was well appreciated for the first chapter and I took it in stride. Thank you for the feedback, it really helps me see what I am doing wrong since I am at best an **_**amateur**_ **with my story writing. **

**As for the interesting review, It was if Jaune's semblance would be changed and if he would have a shinobi type aura technique?**

**In the world of RWBY, I would like to think of a **_**semblance**_ **as an anomaly to the world, It can be anything or **_**everything**_**. A semblance doesn't even have to be the main source for a huntsmen's power **_***cough cough* Dust *cough cough***_**. Semblances, I would like to think of it as **_**Magic**_ **since In Volume 6 the entire human race was using Magic in the old days. Say Cinder, for example, she can summon fire from her hands like it's **_**Magic**_**, We did see Salem do the same thing to (spoiler alert) Ozpin when he was Osma. I guess I can say that semblances are the **_**Magic within**_**. I would like to touch more on this on the story because this is a very important piece to remember for reference. An aura may tie into this a lot, and I mean **_**a lot (winky face) **_

**Ok, so back to Jaune having a different semblance I would say** _**maybe**_**. The Jaune in this story has the same exact motivation as canon Jaune does. He wants to be remembered as somebody and he doesn't want to sully his family name. He pushes forward even when the situation seems tough and that's something many can respect. In the first chapter during the Nevermore fight, Jaune was completely useless. But he didn't let that stop him from at least doing something to help Ruby, Nora, and Weiss battle the Nevermore. Because of this, he formulated a plan to take the Nevermore down from the sky and kill it. Jaune will help anyone he can because it's just so **_**Jaune**_ **you know, Jaune is not gonna become this cynical character I see most of the time on fanfictions that are portraying Jaune as a (**_**Naruto like - Shinobi)**_ **and even if he does seem cynical. Remember it is just him being more **_**logical**_ **than cannon (Its only human nature that we do have common sense.) **

**Now for the other part of the question: if Jaune will have what I'm assuming is Shinobi **_**chakra**_ **techniques like **_**Naruto's concept **_**of Ninjutsu? Well, we will have to wait and see, I might have a bag full of surprises or maybe I don't...who knows ;)**

**XXXX**

Chapter 2 - Whatever It Takes to Lead

"_If it means something to you then it's worth fighting for...Remember it Jaune."_

_Nicholas Arc_

A certain blond was sleeping happily in the dormitory of the prestigious combat school Beacon Academy. He was currently having a good dream about how he found the solution to end all the problems of the world. _A fool's dream of course. _

That was until some heavy objects landed on his stomach

Opening one crusted eye he saw new school-issued notebooks and some textbooks that he didn't pay any attention to the details of as he was too tired to do so. "Good morning fearless leader~ wake your lazy butt up we have class!"

Groaning he opened his other eye and sat up on his bed. Eyes still half-lidded he saw that the three females of Team JRVS were in there beacon uniform…._wait_

"Did you guys get changed in the room while I was asleep?" Jaune questioned looking at all of them with a questioning face.

Ruby was blushing from the question and although Weiss had a light tint of pink to her cheeks she was shaking her head muttering something about '_idiots' _Nora wasn't even effected still in her bubbly cheerful attitude. "No, you dunce we have a bathroom in here in case you forgot when you hit the bed last night, out like a _light_," Weiss said

"Wait we do? oh yeah...I just forgot for a second." Jaune said getting up still on the morning high he was on. Jaune grabbed his uniform from the drawer next to his bed and a towel heading into the bathroom.

Tiredly taking a shower and doing the rest of the now 5-day school routine he left the bathroom with his uniform on. He put on his black fingerless gloves, grabbed his notebooks and textbooks. He looked at the beacon issued scroll and pocketed it. Ruby and Nora were talking to each other something about explosives, meanwhile, Weiss was standing at the door waiting. Jaune going into his drawer grabbing an old but clean notebook from it.

"Everyone ready?" The team leader stated

"Yep let me just do one more thing," Ruby said digging through her drawer, she pulled out her cloak and clipped it on to her uniform.

"_Ruby_...there's no _chance _I'm letting you out of our Dorm room wearing that with your uniform," Weiss said sending Ruby the coldest glare. _Jeez, it's early and she can somehow still be scary._

"What I can't take it off it's very special to me," Ruby said flailing her arms while Weiss was trying to yank the cloak off of her.

"Ruby do you think the teachers would allow this, there is such a thing called dress code and I don't think wearing a cloak is part of it!"

"But we won't know that until they tell me!"

The two were gonna be going back and forth for a while. Nora was looking at me with a look that said '_Do something', _Jaune clearing his throat to get the two girls attention, they stopped. Looking at him, Weiss still having that cold glare. "Weiss just let Ruby wear her cloak"

Ruby jumped in the air sticking her tongue out at Weiss, meanwhile, the latter girl was sending me telepathic death threats. "But Ruby if a teacher says that you have to take it off you _take it off." _Ruby deflated at his order and Weiss while lowering the intensity of her glare approved of this...But she was still looking at Ruby like she was gonna blow up on her in any second. _I hope this ends soon we are a team. _

Arranging his textbooks and notebooks into his school bookbag while carrying the old but clean notebook in his hand he heard a gasp behind him. Looking back Weiss was looking at the time on her scroll. "It's **8:55** _We_'re _gonna be late_ if we don't get to class in time we have five minutes to run to the _300 wing!" _

And with that Team JRVS in a hurry with there school bookbags on barged out of there Dorm in a hurry. Team LNBY seemed to join us on rushing to class. With the girls running fast and Ruby using her semblance to amp her speed up Ren and Jaune were left in the back of the group. "So Ren hows it going with your team this morning?"

The boy looked at me with a thoughtful look, "Well it went good and normal, The reason we are late is that Yang decided to take to long doing her Hair in the shower." Ren said shaking his head.

"Women," They both said in unison

Bursting through the classroom the eight teens dogpiled on top of each other with Ruby somehow on top. The bell rung not even a second later. "Oh yeah, we made it!"

The eight teens soon got to there seats, Team LNBY on the front row while Team JRVS sat a row behind them. Jaune looked around seeing the fake Grimm heads around the room and a blunderbuss that had an ax as the stock sat above the chalkboard that had pictures of a few common species of Grimm. There were also paintings depicting legendary huntsmen slaying Grimm, Jaune swore he saw Crocea Mors on one of them. _So this is Grimm Studies? Maybe I can get more information about new types of Grimm in my notebook. _Jaune thought looking down at the old notebook. But before he can reminisce about the history of it the door into the classroom burst open.

"Monsters, _Deeemons_...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!" A joyful voice said walking down the aisle to the desk.

Although the joke at the end wasn't funny, the white mustache man certainly gained everyone's interest with an entrance like that. The professor soon realized that the students didn't laugh with him and decided to save himself with a comment about us doing it to upon graduating.

"Now, as I was saying" he continued "Vale, as well as the three other kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! This world is absolutely _teeming _with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you into _pieces_." he said with a tone at the end which set everyone on edge waiting for him to continue.

"That's where we come in. Huntsmen! and Huntresses!" The portly teacher said giving a wink at Yang only to receive her groaning uncomfortably. "Individuals who have sworn an oath to protect and safeguard those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you may ask? Why the very _world_ itself!"

"YEAH!" A student exclaimed in the back row, Jaune found himself nodding to Professor Ports speech and the student who had a will of fire to be on the line of duty and have pride with it. Strangely though the rest of the students didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm which Jaune and the random student shared and they looked at us strangely. _What? that was better than the speech coming into Beacon if you ask me...shame_.

"That is what you train to become. But first!" He continued piquing Jaune's interest more and more. "A story, A talk of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy…" And then the build-up to that moment collapsed right on top of Jaune.

Inside of Jaunes mind was a chibi Jaune that was shadowed but had a white outline around him with his eyes straining and teeth gritting trying to hold up a block that had the word's '_Bored' _on it. It was trying to uphold it to be respectful and pay attention to the veteran Huntsman but it kept growing more and more until it finally collapsed on Chibi Jaune.

Jaune soon started looking around the class as the rather boring tale went on. _Man where's the talk about Grimm, he is exaggerating his story way too much! _Jaune thought. Jaune found himself to be frustrated and soon decided to look at the studies of Grimm he and his father had done back in the early days. _The good times_. Jaune thought in nostalgia.

Opening the first page he found the words _World Eaters_ or what the world knew as Grimm. A sketch of a basic movie Ninja and an Ursa about to clash was on the middle of the page. _Hehe, I remember when I first drew that, I considered switching to being an artist until my sisters outclassed me...stupid Coral and stupid Jade. _Jaune turned to the second page and saw at the top of the page it said, _Beowulf._ A sketch soon showed off the common enemy, one when it's on all fours and one when it's standing on its hind legs. Circles were drawn around certain limbs on it and certain areas of its bodies. _The vital areas_.

On the page next to the drawings it explained why the certain areas were circled. _The arms, it would be the first area of attack I would go for and especially for Beowolves. Losing at least one of there arms drastically improves your chances of winning a fight against these things, there arms and mouth are what is used the most and hindering there ability to snap their jaws and claw at you pretty much secures your win._

_These would be the spots to go for when the Beowolves are young at least 4 to 6 months old depending on how long the spikes are on there back or the lack of armor it has. Mature or middle-aged Juveniles will be a no go for these spots, As studies have shown for all Grimm, there bone density Increases as it ages especially for Ursa._

_[See Ursa logs - (5) for additional information]_

_The neck and the stomach would be my next area of attack, these are the soft spots to any Grimm's body. It's usually the go-to zone for students taught by Combat Schools or Mentors. Although these spots are the soft spots to a Grimm some tend to make up for it in size making it harder to reach those areas or for the Creature to crawl on all fours making the Beowulf harder to kill. These type of intelligence levels are shown in Matured Grimm or battle experienced Juveniles._

_[See Self - Discovery logs - (3) for additional information]_

_[Beowulf - (1) log end]_

Jaune knew the information on Beowolves already but recapping on the subject is never so bad, its always good to look back on your notes to see if your right, finding new areas of attack, new discoveries and maybe possible Grimm evolution. There have been a few reported cases of Grimm with glowing spikes that might be green or red but those tend to either be _KOS_ (Killed on sight) or super rare to find. _Could it be due to dust radiation in unmined caves? _

While Jaune was in deep mental thought he didn't notice his team doing various things. Ruby was drawing pictures of Professor Port and showed it to Nora making her giggle while Weiss was trying to take notes but with growing frustration appearing on her face. Jaune didn't blame Weiss, listening to the man talk was very boring. She had more patience then Jaune, _first five seconds before he started talking to himself I already collapsed in boredom._

Jaune switched his gaze to Team LNBY who were also doing various things. Ren was staring at the professor but at a closer inspection he was actually staring into space, Pyrrha was somehow taking notes but as the portly teacher went along she started crossing some things out and her writing started to become slow, Blake was reading something on a book, Jaune's sight wasn't the best when reading text from afar that wasn't a font size of 18 and up, and finally Yang who found a more bold approach at this class and found It to be prime nap time for the early morning classes. _Now that I think about it that's actually what I should call this class but I can't doubt the teacher now, it's still only been the first day._

"Now which one of you has what it takes to be a true Hunter!" The professor said to the class.

"I do!" a voice shouted beside me which was Weiss

"Well then, let's find out!" Jaune turns around to a cage that was shaking and had a dark presence in it...the sixth sense was acting upon Jaune again. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The growling was getting louder and in Jaune's mind, the build-up to the moment of conflict was making his mind run wild. _Did he bring a Grimm into a school building? That is seriously dangerous even if we are all hunters someone could get hurt!_

Weiss walked off and not even a few seconds later she came back in full combat attire….or a dress? _and high heels if you want to call that combat attire. Also is everyone, magical girls, here or are they just really fast?_

Weiss walked down the aisle towards the front of the room where a fairly large open area resided. She stopped at a distance away from the cage and drew her rapier. _Although I have seen what her weapon can do I kind of wonder why she uses a rapier as a primary weapon, most Grimm are armored_. Jaune thought it was a fairly reasonable thought, she utilizes dust that's in a chamber of her Rapier. But a cutting edge weapon or a blunt weapon like a war-hammer would be _way_ more effective for cutting or beating Grimm down.

_If she were to run out of dust than she would need to be piercing the vital spots on a Grimm and Grimm tend to be armored...or big, making Weiss be at a disadvantage fighting Grimm and even people._ Jaune observed and was criticizing Weiss' fighting style on his mind, but people can fight how they want. _Oh, man, did I forget about how thick the flesh of Grimm can get?_

"GO WEISSSSS!" Ruby shouted

"Represent the team Ice-queen!" Nora shouted making a tick mark visible on Weiss

"Stay frosty Weiss…._pun _not intended!" Jaune stated to Weiss making her frustration grow more. But Yang turned around shooting me a thumbs up.

"Guys I'm trying to _focus_!" Weiss stated making Jaune and the others flinch. _Yikes, I guess bringing my sarcastic attitude might be too soon?_

"Sorry Weiss...You can um stop sending me death glares now" Jaune said getting rather uncomfortable at the stare she was shooting him. _She seemed to be staring at me for a bit longer than the others….why?_

"Now then, let the battle..._begin_!" The professor said swinging his blunderbuss stock ax down at the cage lock.

And not so soon after a Boarbatusk immediately comes charging out, Jaune sensed a wave of hatred emanating from it. It seemed _abnormal_ from the usual hatred almost as if it was being..._Willed, Controlled, Sentient in a human way? _It was a weird feeling and especially a weird one coming from a Grimm, _Just what is going on there? _Jaune noticed the Boarbatusk locking eyes with Ruby for a brief second, It was so brief that no one would notice it...But Jaune's tunnel vision noticed it and the one word that was racing on his mind..._What?_

All thoughts seised when the abnormal feeling stopped, almost as if it disappeared and the Grimm now gaining control, shaking its head it seemed to roar or squeal at Weiss since it's like a Boar but it has a _batusk_ at the end. Jaune blinking and not paying attention to the not so interesting fight between the Grimm and Ice-Queen as Nora put it. _What the heck was that, that presence it was so...it just...how did it disappear so quickly and what was..._ Jaune's mind was running wild, he himself couldn't even comprehend what he felt. It made Jaune wonder if anyone else felt it but everyone was still in there happy go lucky mood or bored or just not in anything at all. _How did no one felt that?_ _Am I going mad right now?_ Jaune took a deep breath and let it out silently. Shaking it off for the _think of later list_ Jaune watched the fight unfolding.

In mid-fight or quarter fight Jaune saw Weiss speed toward the Grimm. Making herself accelerate with her Spinning circle - _I mean Glyphs_. The charging boar was well prepared for the attack, it caught the Rapier by using one of its tusks, the Rapier didn't pierce anything and if anything it pretty much bounced off the thing. _Well, this pretty much sums my point up from earlier._

"Weiss, you got this show that thing who's boss!" Ruby shouted encouraging Weiss...But Weiss instead of getting a motivational boost, she glared at Ruby.

During this brief interaction, the boarbatusk shifted her Rapier to the side making Weiss lose her Grip. The weapon flew away from Weiss' hand. The boarbatusk then head-butted her making Weiss retreat back. _No, you idiot why would you do that, Stay close to it so you don't have to deal with another charge._ Jaune thought.

"Oh -ho what will you do without your weapon now?" Port Said

And true to his word the boarbatusk started charging at Weiss again, if she wanted another opening to stop the boar's charge she's gonna need her weapon or she can try to stop it somehow with her bare hands but now she is defenseless. _Come on Weiss evasion is the game now_. Weiss looked up just in time to see the boar charging at her, rolling out to the side just out of harm's way. _Perfect_ _Weiss._ The boarbatusk crashed into the desk and with this opening, she blitzed to her sword sliding and reclaiming her weapon.

"Weiss don't get too far from the boarbatusk it does all or most of its damage from charge up attacks at range. Also, go for the belly." Jaune shouted to her making Weiss more frustrated

"Stop telling me what to _do!"_ Weiss said making Jaune reel back at the tone she used. _What the hell is her problem all I did was give her advice and I get scolded for it._

In other words, Jaune was not happy at the attitude Weiss was giving him and the rest of his team. _First, she blows up at Ruby for wearing her cloak and whatever got her panties in a twist when we were in class is beyond me_. Actually coming to think of it Weiss gave everyone she met on the first day an attitude. _The only time she was tolerable was initiation._

Jaune shutting up as Weiss requested so she can concentrate. The Grimm jumped up into the air and started rolling into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her Glyphs and blocks the roll making the boar tip over. She leaped into the air putting her feet on a black Glyph she stared down at the boarbatusk and switched the black Glyph for a blue one. Once this was done she launched herself at the now exposed Grimm's underside and pierced its stomach. Once this was done Weiss sighed in relief.

"Bravo! Bra - vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Weiss stood up in attention as she was being praised, meanwhile, Jaune was frowning. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" And with that, the bell rung signaling the end of the class. Weiss glared at Jaune before she hurriedly walked past her team and out of the room.

"You know Jaune," A voice said behind him and finding the source it was Nora speaking into his ear but at a reasonable distance. "I will break her legs...she can't just talk like that to us and get away, and no one disrespects my partner and fellow best friend here" Although Nora was still saying it in her usual voice she said it in a tone that caused Jaune to shiver and that she was actually serious.

"No Nora no leg breaking, I'll try and talk to her and see whats got her acting out of line. You and Ruby can go ahead without us." Jaune said to Nora causing her to look at him with a look that said '_Good luck'_

Jaune got up and followed after Weiss, leaving the classroom and looking to his left was a ponytail turning the corner. Jaune ran and swerved into the hallway Weiss was walking down, she was walking away to go do _something _but Jaune needed to calm her down and make her cooperate with the team more.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted across the hallway causing the girl to stop and look at him with a glare

"What do you want Arc?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being such a -"

"What's wrong with me?" she snorted "Nothing is wrong with me but everything about _our_ Team is wrong. _You are supposed _to be team leader, you haven't set Nora and Ruby straight in class when they were fooling around. Also don't think I didn't see you not paying attention to the professor, your all childish!"

"Weiss your stepping out of line you need to calm down and _get a grip_, We have only been a team for _one day_ and your complaining...What have we done wrong actually what has any of us done to make you so _angry_ at us and you keep giving me and everyone else these looks!" Jaune said while Weiss sent him another glare.

"See like that just like that!" Jaune added

"That's just it, _YOU_ haven't done anything to earn the position of leadership. Back in the initiation, all I have done was constantly pushed myself to the hardest helping as much as I can. I was trained to be a leader...all my life I have been nothing but working. _But you guys just fool around_ Like this is just a game." Jaune was getting frustrated at the pure _nonsense _Weiss was telling him.

"_Weiss_ were is this all coming from, what happened to the Weiss that talked about 'working together' when you was talking to Ruby. I thought you of all people would know about working together." Jaune said

"Everything would have been just fine if the headmaster put me in a team _I _was the leader of, _Not a team led by you _along with a bunch of other childish kids," Weiss said turning around muttering something about _Ozpin making a mistake_.

Jaune was angry, he really did felt like knocking Weiss' teeth off but he refrained from doing so. This was his teammate and he couldn't allow rage to take over and ruin what is most likely a thin thread of hope to rebuild the team. Jaune sighed and leaned to the wall, "I never knew gaining a leadership position would be so frustrating."

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." A voice said beside Jaune, looking to the source it was the headmaster himself.

"Headmaster Ozpin, did you hear all of that...I'm gonna go on a guess and say you did," Jaune said while the headmaster was just staring at him drinking his coffee.

"Yes, in fact, I heard everything."

"Then what should I do, is she right that we are all acting like fools...I mean I didn't even do anything and she seemed to hate me like I was the _bane _of her mere existence." Jaune said putting a hand to his head. "Is she right did you make a mistake picking me?"

Ozpin laughed slightly at this "That remains to be seen."

"Wait what do you mean _it remains to be seen_"

"I mean as you stated earlier, it has only been one day. Jaune...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider you being placed as a leader a mistake." He leaned closer to me intimidating me a little "Do you?"

"Well no I don't, Team JRVS is my responsibility now and for the rest of my time here, any order I make on the battlefield, one wrong move it would be over," Jaune said doing a cutting motion across his neck

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into a battle young man, but it is a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" Ozpin said looking Jaune in the eyes, It was a well said motivational line for Jaune.

Jaune smiled at this, it was something his father would always say "Of course how could I forget."

"Forget what exactly Mr. Arc?"

"Well it was something my father would always tell me, and that was _If it means something to you then it's worth fighting for_, and my team more than ever means something to me." Jaune had a light bulb pop on top of his head. "Thanks for the talk Headmaster, see ya next time" and with that Jaune ran out of sight.

"Well said from Nicholas Arc." Ozpin chuckled at this "I guess the saying is true, Like father, Like Son"

**XXX**

The sun was setting and Jaune was still looking around campus for Weiss. _Where did she go_? Jaune was getting tired of looking around and also a bit frustrated. Jaune decided to go to the gardens for a change of scenery and into a more calm environment. Jaune's scroll buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it.

Strolling into the gardens he plopped down on the grass, sighing and thinking. _Well...welcome to Beacon_. He was about to pull out his scroll until a voice called out "You know me and my sister always liked being in Gardens when we were little."

Jaune shrieking from the sudden appearance from the voice was caught off guard by the person who said it. Weiss Schnee _resident _Ice-Queen was standing looking down at him. "W - WEISS, uh I um."

"Yes I know the one and only"

"Actually Weiss...I have been looking for you." Jaune said sitting up

"Really I was to isn't that cliche."

Sighing Jaune just let it out "Weiss I know you want to be the leader so I -"

"Ahbababa, No it isn't you who should be apologizing it is me, and I wanted to say sorry for being a…" Weiss trailed off

"Oh, you know a bit of an _ass_ and _a bit of this,_" Jaune said in a joking manner causing the girl to shake her head.

"The point is I'm sorry for being a nuisance to you and the team and I was hoping if we can restart. I want to be the best teammate I can be!" Weiss said causing Jaune to be in shock

"Wait, what's with the 180 degrees of thinking."

"Let's just say, I took some advice from a teacher and friends," Weiss said looking at the dormitory windows.

"Wait you already apologized to Nora and Ruby…" Jaune said

"Yes I did and while it took some time to get Nora to not tear me a new one they accepted my apology," Weiss said grinning a bit

"So does this mean you will stop sending me telepathic death threats?" Jaune said jokingly until he felt the lasers piercing into him "I guess not"

"Ruby and Nora did this thing with the dorm while me and you were gone, it was a surprise for me but it's tolerable." Weiss said turning around and walking out of the gardens before looking back "You coming?"

"Nah I'ma hang out here for a little while, you can go...I won't be far behind promise." and with that Weiss shrugged walking out of the Gardens and away from sight.

Jaune smiled _Well I guess I didn't have to pull out my trump card anyway_...Dad was right.

_Girls are weird_

***BZZT***

The vibration came from his pocket, he pulled out his scroll to see 2 missed text, from..._Saffron?_

Unlocking his scroll he clicked on the messages app and read what the text read.

'_Hey lil bro, I just sent you a present to your locker you might wanna check it out, especially since it's from your super cool big sister.' - 6:52 PM_

'_Text me when you get there' - 6:58 PM_

Jaune shook his head..._Good ol Saffron, I haven't heard from her in a while for 3 months. I wonder why she texts me now of all times?_

Jaune shrugged getting up and heading to the locker rooms. _Now that our team troubles are settled I guess I can focus on the beyond._

After all, It was going to be a very interesting year.

**XXX**

Arriving at the locker rooms Jaune found it eerily silent with the lights dimmed adding to the atmosphere of the locker room. Going to his locker and putting in the combination he slowly opened it. He saw his combat attire with the bunny logo of his hoodie standing out. His black backpack on the side and etc. And then on the left side of his locker was a fairly big white box.

Jaune pulled out his scroll and texted Saffron that he was at his locker and not so soon after.

_Incoming call_

_Saffron Arc_

_Accept or Decline_

Clicking accept he put his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Saph long time no see."

"_Hey, little brother...also please tell me you didn't bring that hoodie to Beacon_."

"What are you kidding of course I did, that hoodie is limited edition, it's very valuable too. Two thousand lien, someone was willing to buy it for that much."

"_Right...anyways did you see the box!_"

"Yeah, I did what is it? It's very big."

"_Well you won't find out till you open it, you big dummy_"

Jaune grabbed his dagger out of the locker room and cut the tape sealing the box from opening. _Okay, mystery box lets see what you got. _Setting the dagger aside he opened it to reveal two white hoodies that came in a long and short sleeved variety, they had the arc symbol in black on the right and left shoulder, he also saw black jeans that had a little camo to it.

"Clothes?"

"_Tada that right their little bro is Huntsman grade clothing with dust woven into it, also more stylish. go on see what else is inside!_" Saffron said shouting in excitement.

"Jeez calm down, What's so great about clothe...ss" Jaune removing a foam cover saw a thin flexible black kevlar body vest that was dust woven adding to the quality of it and a black material vambrace that had straps to tie around the arm. There were two of them obviously with an additional black arm sleeve band. They had three curved sharp edges coming out of the sides. The right vambrace had them coming out the right side of it while the left vambrace had the edges coming out from the left, flicking them hard enough caused the spikes to retract into the black plate. Searching more through the box he saw a mask that would cover half of his face which was neat. It was thin so it would be better to breathe, also to put the kitsune mask over.

The new piece of the new outfit was a black utility tactical belt that had various pouches in it. Too _bad, I don't have a gun but I guess it's a switch._ The final piece was a black headband that was moderately long, Jaune tied it to his head making one tail fall down to the base of his neck.

"Saffron, you know you didn't have to do all of this."

"_No I did have to because Beacon isn't Ansel Jaune, you will be doing actual Huntsmen mission's and not just fighting monsters." _Saffron said with a hint of worry in her tone "_You were taught how to fight Grimm Jaune, but being a huntsman isn't just doing that. You will come across dangerous people and those people are more cunning than the monsters outside the walls."_

Jaune knew that it wouldn't always be fighting Grimm, the lack of armor, fighting people would be the death of him. "_The family just wants you to be safe Jaune and also not look...ridiculous in that hoodie._"

"Hey, don't diss the bunny"

"_Before I go there is a little thing in the box clip that onto your Pumpkin Pete hoodie and I'll show you what it does.' She said giggling_

"Okay, why though?" Jaune said taking the small pod that was in the box and clipping it onto his swag hoodie.

"_Would you believe me if I said it will create wings"_

"No"

"_Then go outside with the hoodie and you will see"_

"Jeez hold on Saph let me put all this stuff away," Jaune said doing so and closing the locker. Throwing the box away with his hoodie wrapped around his arm.

Jaune walked out of the locker rooms and down the halls into the courtyard. He sat by a fountain and opened up his hoodie to see what was so special about the device or pod whatever it was.

"So mind telling me how to activate the "_wings"_ Saph," Jaune said, confusion written all over his face.

"_Simple and easy just put it down"_

"What don't be stupid Saph -"

"_Just put the hoodie on the floor and watch the magic_"

"We got a feisty one here, alright then _mom_ I'll do as you say"

"_Is it on the floor?"_

"Yes ma'am"

"_Good…" _ and then maniacal laughter sounded through the speaker of Jaune's phone it was rather comical "_Behold the purging of the evilest fabric in the world"_

And with that, the Hoodie ignited into flames, _there were no wings_. "Um, Saph is that supposed to happen?"

"_What is supposed to happen dearest brother of mine?"_

"The part where my limited _edition_ hoodie burst into flames, is that supposed to happen!"

"_Oh very much so Jaune yes it was supposed to happen,"_ Saffron said making Jaune pale more and more as he saw the hoodie burning "_There is no truer evil than that vile hoodie you wear!"_

"Saph! My hoodie! You know how much that hoodie is worth I could have at least sold it."

"_That is a lie and you know it...now see ya later little baby"_

"Hey, I am not a baby!"

And then the scroll call ended...Jaune was watching his hoodie burn knowing now that it was fruitless to save the now burning piece of cloth.

"Mr. Arc I didn't know that starting a bonfire in the middle of the courtyard was part of the rules," a voice said behind him...turning around he saw the notorious professor of the school _Glynda Goodwitch_.

"That's the thing Professor...I didn't do it."

"Then who did and why woul -" She looked at what was burning "Oh now I see why they would burn that to ashes."

And with that, the scene slowly fades to black as Jaune and Glynda watch the bunny logo slowly burn away.

**XXX**

_**RIP Jaune's hoodie**_**, (You will be missed) can we get an F for Jaune's hoodie**

**Author dude here...So there was drama and a bit of yelling but ultimately the conflict was resolved and now Team JRVS is finally a stable unit. So Jaune got armor that's cool, it's light obviously and I gave him armor and new apparel because I was thinking of burning the hoodie for **_**laughs**_ **(I don't know about you but just thinking about it cracked me up) **

**There was a little context to why he got it though I didn't want to just slap '**_**Jaune got new armor deal with it'**_ **There was a context behind it because let's be honest, people in the show are wearing literal nightgowns for clothing. Sure they are skilled and all but its like, you're really vulnerable. I don't know that's just how I feel. And also his sister bought it for him because Jaune is growing up along with the other students into an even bigger world than Grimm...I'm talking a world of CRIME BABY (**_**okay that was cringe I will stop**_**) **_**Yes I know aura **_**is like a force field but I would like to think that aura is willed around your body to defend yourself and not just an automatic barrier.**

**Also what I really enjoyed about this chapter was Jaune observing Weiss and also reading up on his notes about Grimm and all of that. Now maybe or maybe not Jaune will take notes on things that are new to him. **_**Dangerous Criminals, Teammates abilities, Grimm, and **_**other things that are new to him like his possible semblance and new things he learns about the very power within himself as the story progresses.**

**I don't see many fanfictions go in depth about killing Grimm because honestly people just swish and stab at them and they die, also for certain weapons in the show like Weiss using a Rapier against Grimm, **_**yes I know it has dust but I'm talking for the primary use for it**_**. A cutting edge or blunt weapon would be more effective fighting Grimm for melee weapons. Thrusting weapons like a Rapier against Grimm is just….kinda absurd really.**

**Welp hope you enjoyed the chapter and until then I'll see you guys later **

**Positive criticism, No flames, please. Leave a review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahem…..sorry for keeping you guys waiting...I was busy…**_

**Author dude is back with another chapter, **_**Finally!**_ **Also if you want to know what Jaune looks like in his combat attire, pretty much looks like **_**Kakashi Hatake**_ **when he was in the **_**ANBU Black Ops. (With my added aspects of it of course)**_

**So yeah just wanted to point that out, thank you to everyone who gave me feedback for my story, Seriously it really helps to know if I'm messing up bad. This chapter will begin the divergence of canon, finally putting my writing skills to work, and I'm very excited to write this arc...PUN NOT INTENDED. Of course though I need to set it up.**

**Also Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other concepts of other shows I put in my story.**

**So onto the rather short chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Darkness Beyond Walls

"_They stalk us in the endless cold, fire, frost, lightning, forces of nature itself won't hinder these beast...what is it can we do...hide behind walls and hold on long enough to delay the inevitable? This question runs through my head every night I hear the howls."_

_Book 1: Mantle's first shout _

Ozpin was baffled, the reports he has been getting from forever fall have been coming in for a need of aid. A Grimm surge, if things are frequently popping up, missions will have to come out earlier for the students..._he read again_.

"_Recent spike in Grimm activity near the mountain sides of the Valean outer territory "Forever Fall" Settlement's Primus, Anic, and Luna. Huntsman and Huntresses along with trainee's 2nd years and above needed."_

Ozpin ran a hand through his hair. Forever fall frontier settlements are almost never under siege, nothing big was happening right now. He could spare a few assets and assist the settlements, they are vital after all, and they stop the majority of Grimm storming up the Valean walls and slaughtering her people.

'_Oobleck would be fitted to due an assignment with the students like this, but he is interested in mountain glenn, possibly Port would be a nice assist' _Ozpin thought, '_Or maybe…'_

* * *

"On your right Fen," shouted a man bashing the face of an Ursa with a shield who got too close to someone's neck. "Formation Anchor, Shield's up, Spears through!"

The dozens of men and women formed together and threw up there shields with their spears at ready to bash any threats, the purging of Grimm near the settlement Ansel was coming to an end. "Taijusu spotted!" shouted Rier with blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes glowing with a fierce fire.

"Hold!" the group held their defense, trust with the leader of the group nearly unbreakable, and it held true with the land serpent's tail bouncing off the shields that would have shattered their arms if not for the aura that instantly encased there shields. "Break!"

The men and women shouted, with the warriors in armor, white cloaks flowing behind them, charged the stunned serpent, Rier jumped onto the serpent's back dodging a fang that just barely hit her chest. She jumped into the air flicking a switch that heated the spear's blade, she thrust it through the snout of the white snake and into the ground charging it with gravity dust. "Twin grounded, GET THE MAIN ONE!"

The man with the shield, twin crescent moons emblazoned on it already doing so, men stabbed at its sides, there was no need for dust in this weapon, with great strength he sliced the serpent's throat, but it wasn't enough that he knew. He dodged a fang and vaulted over the body that thrashed, he mounted the snake thrusting his sword deep into the red eye, the snake fell to the ground, it stopped moving.

And then cheer's erupted, another Grimm gathering was stopped, the positive emotions, the boost in the people's morale, this is what strengthened the frontier settlement Ansel. Everyone knew or was at least aquantined with each other, this forged bonds and overall trust. "Always being a show off old man."

"Okay Rier, last I saw you were sliding around the Taijutsu like you owned it." Nicholas arc told the middle child, "Be Careful when your doing that, you're always so reckless."

"Oh yeah, watch when I tell mom how you mounted a Grimm not caring about your own safety, eh" Rier told the man with a smug grin.

The father sighed, "Rier that's not gonna work, and plus your safety along with everyone else comes first, _especially_ you." Nicholas said to the girl who was waving her hand around. "You never learn Rier."

The group of warriors started their trek back to the settlement, "So what do you think Jaune is doing at Beacon?" Rier questioned, the brute of the man always wanted Jaune to steer clear of Beacon but he soon figured it might help him of what he has.

"Hopefully playing it safe, you know what happened last time when he and...Gabe, went hunting for Grimm that one time...and what occurred." the man said bringing up an unwanted memory.

"You didn't have to bring up that incident," Rier thought back to a sword through a dark haired boy's chest no older than ten, and a boy in a half mask kneeling with his forehead to the floor bowing, with Grimm fleeing around the area, a few collapsed around him.

"I just fear if the same thing will happen while we are away, it just happened, I don't want it to happen again." the man said sighing looking at the mountain above with walls and people with rifle's slowly opening up the gate's for the defenders of the settlement. "I don't know what even came over him, he just went berserk. The boy didn't have to experience something like that so young and Gabe."

"Let's let this go, this is all in the past." the duo walked through the settlement and into a pub area, or what they knew as the _Guild_. "Oh there's Mr. Rais, go and tell him the news."

Nicholas sighed walking through the drunken men and women, and up the stairs into the Guild hall where Rais headed to confirm his hunt, like Nicholas was doing. "Search and Destroy complete, no casualties, 2 injured." a bald brown bearded man said, light armor, consisting of one leather pauldron on the right shoulder, a brown flak jacket with an axe and skull emblazoned onto the back , metal bracers, a few armor plates ran down his pants, great axe rested on the counter.

"Well you surely in one hell of a mood today Avern." Nicholas greeted walking up from behind and reporting in on his hunt.

The man turned around, a frown appeared upon seeing the Arc. "Of course I am, not enough Grimm in the area all there is are young beowolves and the occasional alpha, The Hive nest we just destroyed wasn't much of a challenge either."

"Well less Grimm the better, we can worry about the settlement more and spend time with family...how is the family Ave?"

Avern looked at his axe, "Blu is doing fine, at least that's what she told me...Savern is handling his own being a huntsman."

Nicholas knew not to push, his family issues were his own to deal with, especially since that day. Forgiveness never came easy from a woman as stubborn like Blu.

Avern walked away waving, most likely to his cabin. Nicholas confirmed his mission, cash distributing to the group. "Mr. Arc!" a voice called from his side. "You have a call from someone important!"

_'Important?'_

Motioning the young boy to pass him the scroll Nicholas went behind the pub where all the music wasn't blasting. "You wish to speak to me?"

_"Indeed I do Nicholas Arc."_

"Ozpin? Why are you calling me?"

_"Mr. Arc, I require your assistance."_

* * *

A boy with a red cloak with his hood up, walked down the mini forest path of the forever fall settlement. Primus, one of the many frontier towns, he usually would be happy but now he was agitated. Wild animals and berries that regularly grew a few miles out started disappearing, just last night smaller grimm started hammering the wall...luckily the wall guards held them off… but some were not lucky. And one of them was his father, the boy swung the dagger at the tree breaking some bark off.

Huntsmen were supposed to be protectors, but everytime we need them they're never here...the boy swung the dagger at the tree again, sap started to poor out...all so powerful heroes that push the darkness away from our world are just simple mercenaries who need contracts to actually do something to help settlements. It wasn't just huntsman and the grimm along with the death of one of his parents as well, to add on top of everything, the settlement supplies were taken during a weekly basis from men in white mask that would sometimes show up. And that was a week ago, rumors spread that they were terrorizing another settlement Anic, several miles from Primus.

The boy thrust the dagger into the tree letting sap run along the blade and drip down into the red forest. He fell on his two knees in despair, he felt stranded and lonely, his own mother couldn't even talk, there was simply no one to confide in...and all he could do was blame the heroes who were never here in the people's time of need.

* * *

'_I need to survive, stay calm now.' _

These were the thoughts of a rather nervous Jaune Arc that pulled out his katana just in time to block a strike that felt like it would've beheaded him. '_I don't know much about this girl, I've only seen her standing around stating the obvious at initiation.' _He tried to think back while blocking the girls attacks.

Throwing a left hook with his gauntlet, it sailed above the nimble girl, going in for a strike for the stomach, only for it to be stopped by his aura, Jaune kneed her and swiped her cleaver upwards with his blade, Jaune then went for a downwards slash, _only for her to be cut down the middle._

This shocked Jaune, for a brief second, '_A CLONE!?'_

Jaune felt a heavy impact across his uncloaked back, Jaune grunted loudly stepping forwards, he spun around swinging at the girl only to miss her, a strand of black haired was seen swaying before his world turned white for a few moments. He felt the wind whistle to his right, he ducked, he aimed to sweep her feet off the ground, but she jumped in the air, and a gun was pointed at his head. A cloak of white aura flared on his upper body as bullets bounced of his mask, and chest. Rolling and somersaulting away, his senses heightened full alert.

'_This is serious, I've never seen someone fight like this, other than dad…' _Jaune narrowed his eyes as he pulled out shuriken from his utility belt pouch and threw it at the girl, she blocked some of them dodging and jumping out of the way of some, Jaune then threw more to the ground around her, '_3...2…'_

_***Boom***_

The lights in the room flickered as the mini explosions went off as a black smoke filled the air, shrapnel flew around Jaune as he flared his aura in front of him already getting into position. His heart was pumping in his chest, the adrenaline of the fight catching up to him, he was scared The girl could have killed him several different times if she wanted to.

"_Get up boy, people don't hesitate to pull the trigger on your ass if you stay on the ground." His father scolded swinging the unfazed blade Crocea mors at lighting fast speed and precision, at the 7 year old boy's throat._

_The boy rolled out the way with fear, a determination not to get hurt by the blade, a test of blades, if Jaune wanted to be a huntsman, he needed to learn what it was like to fight a huntsman. "But dad aren't we supposed to be fighting Gri-"_

"_Quit your whining, emotions in battle against anything, against things, monsters, and people, will get you killed, you hear me, now fight me or else you'll DIE!" a blade rose up into the air coming down to slice the boy in two._

A glimpse of the past filled him with a boost of energy, it's been a long time since he thought of the test his dad had put him through, Jaune watched through the smoke, watching his prey, waiting for it to make a move, he waited, and waited, his breath was as quiet as it can be, the once nervous and frightened spirit calmed, like he has done many times before.

Jaune heard coughing to his right, in an instant he withdraw four kunai into his fingers and launched them into the girl's direction. He heard the impact and a very loud grunt, the girl was most likely wounded, he threw another barrage of kunai, the girl grunting with every movement she made.

***Bang* **

***Bang***

Two gunshots were fired at his direction, both shots whistling right past his ears. He started moving around lightly, quick and quiet, he had been adept at it for many years, against the Grimm and his dad's gruelling training...But the gunshots still followed wherever he went.

'_No, Heightened hearing? Clones?'_ questions popped up into the blond ninja's boy, this girl was a wildcard, unpredictable, she can counter most things Jaune threw at her way.

Jaune saw the smoke clearing, the thickness was slowly disappearing, and through it, he saw the glare of amber eyes, the girl was charging at him, Jaune saw no other option then to run towards her as well, blades clashed, punches were thrown and Clones were cut in half. The girls cleaver and katana glowed a light purple, the last of her aura charging into an attack. She slashed upwards cutting through Jaune's defense, the clever impacted his jaw and a blade slashed at his chest sending him across the arena. Katana flipping and sticking to the ground away from him.

Ears rang, bruises, and a little blood hidden behind his mask. It hid it all, he pulled his dagger out drawing it while crouching. The girl with Amber eyes was surprised, glancing at the aura bars. Jaune's aura at a whopping yellow after a strike so hard.

_'And there's the Arc charm, somehow this curse cannot seep away from the arcs.'_

Jaune had what he needed...taking a beating from the girl and analyzing her attack style, abilities, and clones. '_Ruthless fighting with long range, Clones as distractions, Heightened senses, and aura control with her weapons_.'

_'A tactical fighter, analyzed me and probably knew I needed time to strike, cheeky, but large aura reserves come in handy, but the bruises do not.' _Jaune thought and narrowed his eyes. A fire was lit, _'Experience or Not overcoming impossible odds was just my thing thank my dad for that.' _Jaune looked at his katana behind the girl.

Drawing an explosive kunai in his hand essentially duel wielding just like she was, _'I can beat her...easy huh,'_

All you needed was confidence right.

Jaune charged at her with aura focused on his feet and body he jumped straight toward her slashing his dagger downward forcing her to block. She went for a strike at his abdomen…he blocked with his dagger and a spark lit. Dark slits in the mask glowed a fierce blue, Amber eyes widened at the sight of it. _'Thanks for the idea Crater Face.'_

_*__**BOOM***_

* * *

"I'M A DAMN IDIOT I JUST ANALYZED SHE HAD CLONES AND I RAN RIGHT INTO ONE EXPLODING MYSELF, I WAS SO SURE IT WAS HER AND THEN SWOOSH VANISH! BAMM, JAUNE ARC ELIMINATED HIMSELF -"

And the rant went on, call Jaune a whining asshole but the plan would have caught anyone by surprise, Nora of all people was caught by surprise by such a Nora like plan. Call it a day of discovery this was damn history.

"Now I'm not sure what to call you now, Which one do you prefer, Crater Face or Vomit boy." A giggle followed.

And of course Ruby wasn't going to let something like this get past her radar...ding ding, analyzed possible ways to get revenge on Jaune calling her Crater Face.

"I will not lie Arc, you had me shocked by such a stupid plan that would've worked if it weren't for...Blake's semblance." Weiss said deciding not to let the humiliation continue.

"You really mean it, at least someone gets it."

"Ah cheer up FL her aura went past red to, you just went out first cause. Well you flew out of the arena." Nora tried cheering the Ninja up.

"Yeah but now my everything hurts" Jaune said in the infirmary cot. Sporting new bruises and a hole in his pride.

The school nurse walked in hiding something behind her back but her tail swished, a deep shade of red formed on her cheeks and she was looking at the spot where she injected an aura stabilizing stim in his arm. "Now I know I just finished up giving the shot but another dose wouldn't hurt right."

"Another dose? Ms. Tsune I'm sure I don't ne -"

"Nonsense with your big aura reserves, I'm going to need something bigger."

Jaune's face paled...he gulped "May I ask what."

The crazy nurse pulled out a giant syringe with a big needle and droplets of water dripping… "Why this of course."

No, Team JRVS did not run away in fear dragging Jaune with them...They were horrified

* * *

**XXXX**

**Ugh, a short chapter Author dude really, we waited almost all summer for such a mediocre 3,000 word chapter that could be thrown as a filler or omake.**

**Yes, yes and...yes**

**And I apologise, this chapter was going to be much bigger 7,000 words but life hit me in summer. I've recently moved into a new house and the house was in need of serious work. My family, some of my friends, My dad's side and my mom's side of the family were ripping floors and walls alike. Sadly my laptop charger was lost upon moving which prolonged my status as being a lazy ass.**

**But this chapter exist because it'll build up for an interesting arc and I promise on my soul I'll get these chapters out once I'm done settling into my new house. **

**The rest of this chapter was written on my phone, that is why it is a pitiful 3,000 word chapter...ugh great shame upon me.**

**But now enough with my soddin boring life story because no one cares about my real life problems and only about my damn lazy ass not posting chapters for this story.**

**We seen Jaune fight Blake and almost win…and that was because she had clones. What a cheap trick for no semblance boi Jaune. Jaune could have won the fight with the improvise "**_**Thanks Crater Face technique"**_ **loads of damage. Aura gauge up. Blake never expected it until the last possible millisecond.**

**Obviously Blake is a tactical fighter and analyzed him and was one step ahead of him **_**this time**_ **because Jaune didn't really have a decent read on the girl until he fought her...he also maybe have caught onto her being a **_**"Secret Faunus" **_**he had questions about her following his footsteps through a smoke screen moving like a ghost.**

**Jaune is as well a tactical fighter and Blitzer...but overall Blake had:**

**_A better weapon**

**_Better analysis of him**

**_More experience in fighting people**

**_Semblence**

**_And overall better advantages**

**Not that Jaune was helpless but it seemed to look like that. Because he has little experience In fighting people. More in Grimm. **

**Ohhhh Jaune actually does have a past...and it is why he is currently at Beacon but why is he getting treated normally. Who knows, only time can tell.**

**More will be revealed in the next chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Darkness Among Us**

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_**"Tyrian, how are plans going in forever fall?" A women asked**_

_**"My queen, it is going well...it is already in motion, Cinder my, my, is lacking Skia and Haler are getting the preparations ready." Said man replied kneeling in front of the pale woman.**_

_**"Your henchmen are quite the catch, maybe you are of use to me Tyrian your chess piece is quite valuable."**_

_**A thump. It was Tyrian's chest. The goddess speaks well of him...of what he had accomplished and soon to be more. The faith he has put in her. The praise of a goddess that promises you a better life and better world, calls you valuable among the others.**_

_**Tyrian gasped, and breathed "Yes my queen, they are very special...it took quite a while to catch these beast and there Magic...oh it makes the blood in my body bend."**_

_**The widest smile was on his face… when he faced the floor.**_

_**"Soon, Mistral will kneel and Vale along with the rest of the kingdoms shall fall."**_

_**"By your hand."**_

_*****_**End Preview***


End file.
